


at ease

by mightve



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, based off of a prompt, domestic situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightve/pseuds/mightve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon go through daily life and the events that come with it.<br/>(based on a writing prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	at ease

Pale, harsh sunlight flooded the small room. Next to the two tangled bodies, a needy alarm clock let out a high pitched wail, repeating its assailment until the taller of the two hit it with a weak slap of his hand.  
  
Killua yawned and rubbed his eyes. Covered in leftover sweat from last night, he immediately tried to wriggle out of Gon’s hold so he could hop into the shower. Unconscious and still snoring lightly, Gon tightened his grip on Killua. Killua allowed himself to relax into it, turning around awkwardly so he could see Gon’s sleeping face. Gon’s peaceful and defenseless expression showed no signs up waking up any time soon.  
  
 _Annoying ___, Killua thought. Killua flicked the other’s forehead with no restraint, and Gon let out a muffled groan. Killua grinned, placing a light peck on the now-red spot. Gon grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to cling onto the last bits of sleep. Killua flung his legs over the stubborn boy’s torso, rolling his body over the other’s.  
  
“Stoooooop,” Gon moaned. “I’m up, I’m up, I swear,” he pleaded. Gon let go of his hold to stretch, and Killua rolled off of the bed, hitting the carpet with a dull thud. Too tired to put in the effort needed to physically get up, Killua did an awkward worm-movement all the way to the bathroom. Gon, however, was faster, and hopped over his boyfriend in order to pee first.  
  
“You traitor! Bastard! You expired can of Arizona tea!”  
  
“I love it when you talk dirty to me!” Gon replied in a light, happy voice, and Killua threw a rogue shoe at the bathroom door. Gon emerged and promptly landed flat on his ass as Killua took his ankle and yanked.  
  
“I’m hurt! You hurt me, Killua!” Gon whined, and Killua didn’t even bother stepping over the defeated body of his partner, choosing instead to walk right on Gon’s bare chest. He stuck out his tongue at the incapacitated man.  
  
When Killua got out, Gon was on his back, sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “I’m filing for divorce,” he said somberly. Killua decided to play along, whispering a small “Baby, what about the kids?”  
  
Gon took in a large breath and closed his eyes. “I’m not planning on joint custody. You know how I feel about your side of the family.” Killua gave an exaggerated gasp as he moved to grab two towels out of the cabinet by the bathroom door. He tossed one to Gon and ditched his boxers, flinging them in the general direction of their room.  
  
“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Gon sighed.  
  
“I wish you didn’t sound like my mom,” Killua retorted back, childishly.  
  
“Wow, rude.”  
  
“Shut up and take off your clothes before I take them off for you,” Killua said in a tone meant to be menacing. It was ruined by his unintentional smile.  
  
“That is _really ___not helping your case,” Gon slyly said. Killua rolled his eyes and put his towel on a rack in the bathroom, reaching over to start the shower up. He stepped into the stream of running water and was quickly followed by his partner. Gon put his hands on Killua’s shoulders, massaging lightly, and Killua keened in response.  
  
“Have I told you I loved you today?” Killua mumbled, leaning into Gon’s kneading palms.  
  
“You called me an expired can of tea,” Gon mused.  
  
“My bad.”  
  
Killua leaned down to get a couple pumps of shampoo, and Gon took it as an invitation to grab his ass.  
  
“Keep your hands to yourself, hornbag. Both of us have to go to work soon,” Killua nagged, rousing a pout from said hornbag. Killua turned to face Gon and lathered the other’s dark locks, working his hands through Gon’s damp scalp. Gon looked at Killua and smiled, too bright, and the white-haired male blushed in spite of how many times he’d seen that blinding expression. Killua’s hands moved to wash his own hair, and Gon rubbed a diminished bar of Dial soap over both of their bodies.  
  
“Are you going to make breakfast today, or should I?” Gon asked, turning the shower off.  
  
“Uh. I was actually gonna ask if I could attempt it... But if you want to make it that’s okay…” Killua hid his face in a fluffy towel, muffling his words. Gon noticed the note of embarrassment in his reply and grinned.  
  
“I’d love for you to make me breakfast, Killua! Just try to stay away from the chili powder this time, okay?” Gon’s smile dimmed a bit as he remembered the last kitchen disaster. Gon usually made breakfast because it was a talent of his- Gon’s senses were almost animal-like in their keenness, and he could almost instinctively tell which ingredients would complement each other. Killua, on the other hand, couldn’t make Hamburger Helper if his life depended on it.  
  
“Don’t remind me!” Killua said, chagrined. “I’ll get it right this time,” he muttered lowly, with an almost murderous expression.  
  
Gon chuckled. “Do you want me to supervise?”  
  
“No! I have to get this right on my _own ___. There’ll be no point if you help,” Killua said, puffing his cheeks out stubbornly. Gon pressed a kiss to his cheek and Killua blushed again, self-conscious and grumbling.  
  
“St-stop that. Stay in the room while I cook. I mean it,” he threatened. Gon appraised him as he might a growling puppy, but complied nonetheless, flopping onto the bed once they had both finished dressing. Gon stared around the room, taking in the openness. He sighed without weight and basked in the feeling of contentment he felt like he was drenched in nowadays.  
  
His eyes settled on the little details of the room that made it theirs- the growing number of candy bar wrappers by Killua’s side of the bed, the cork board next to the vanity overflowing with pictures of their friends and long expired reminders, the stuffed closet filled to the brim with clothes that Killua vehemently argued were necessary. The khaki curtains that blocked little to no light because Gon liked to wake up with the sun. The haphazardly stacked array of DVD’s, ranging from animal documentaries to romantic comedies. Gon took it all in and stared back up again at the ceiling, his eyes following the movement of the slow fan that they’d left on. The whole situation felt like a careful balance between bliss and ephemerality; It felt like it could all disappear with the light of the rising sun, like a dream.  
  
But this wasn’t a dream. And the fire alarm was going off.  
  
Gon was suddenly aware of a sizzling sound and a high-pitched stream of curses coming from the other room. His shoulders lowered in resignation as he grabbed the towel he’d just used and went to fan the air in front of the alarm to reassure the machinery that danger was not imminent. Once the persistent ringing had stopped, he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Eyes narrowed, he briefly considered what exactly his boyfriend had done but deemed the thought unnecessary. Killua was Killua – the food he created was like him, tough and a little rough around the edges but well-meaning.  
  
Greeted with a smoky kitchen and a distracted Killua, Gon moved to open a window, any window. Watching the smoke seep out of the house slowly but surely, he took a chair from the table and sat down next to the window for the fresh air. Neither of them said anything for a minute or two.  
  
“I tried so hard,” Killua shakily said.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I watched so many cooking videos online for this.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Killua let out a hard groan filled with all of his negative emotions. Without any explanation, he lowered onto the floor and stretched out his body, moaning against the wood boards. Gon took this as his opening to see what Killua had been attempting to make, and stepped lightly over the groaning body to peek inside of the dish.  
  
A mixture of red tomatoes, cilantro, white onion, egg, and shredded cheese greeted him, burnt badly but not to the point of no return. Grabbing a paper plate, Gon forked a portion of the halfway blackened omelette onto his dish and sat back down.  
  
“What are you doing.” Killua didn’t even lift his head to see what Gon was up to, too busy wallowing in misery to really care.  
  
“I’m gonna eat it,” Gon said enthusiastically.  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
“Yes, I am!”  
  
“Don’t be a martyr for my cooking, Gon. I can accept a loss,” Killua remarked reluctantly. He lifted his head from the floor to meet Gon’s eyes with a hopeful unwillingness. As much as he didn’t want his partner to get sick, it was still a little touching that Gon would eat the charred mixture for the sake of Killua’s pride.  
  
Gon snorted. “I’ve done worse things. I’ve _eaten ___worse things,” he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows in the other’s direction.  
  
“N-now isn’t the time for that,” Killua muttered. But Gon was too far gone, already bringing the fork to his lips.  
  
It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever tasted, which wasn’t much of a compliment. Gon swallowed and made a concentrated effort to make sure his expression didn’t give much of anything away.  
  
“Well? Do you regret it yet?” Killua’s eyebrows pulled together as he squinted at the chewing Gon.  
  
“No. I _love_ it,” Gon retorted defiantly. He looked his silver headed partner in the eyes and stared him down. “I love it. I love _you_.”  
  
Killua didn’t duck down into the floor fast enough to hide his flush. “How can you just _say ___things like that? Who told you that was an acceptable thing to do? Did your crib bars have lead paint?”  
  
Gon bent down in his chair to take the silver-haired boy’s hands and tugged until Killua stood up. Although he was still looking intently at something across the room in a vain attempt to conceal his embarrassment, his hands stayed interlocked with Gon’s. Gon looked down at their entwined limbs and absentmindedly started to rub his thumbs across Killua’s.  
  
“I’m gonna love whatever you do for me, because you’re the one doing it. Even your fuck-ups in the kitchen. Even if you wrecked the car, I’d still love you,” he said, hastily adding “but please don’t wreck the car.”  
  
Killua smiled and looked to face his boyfriend.  
  
“Don’t tempt me.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! (this is my first fanfic in years ahaha, it took me a while to remember how to HTML) more chapters are in the making. im sorry if theyre ooc but truthfully i just need some domestic kirugon in my life. im taking matters into my own hands  
> this is the first of a series of prompts from a post. this one is :
> 
>  
> 
> **consider:**
> 
>  
> 
> **one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much ******


End file.
